Storyline
Blurb "When their planet implodes, it's up to a group of high school swimmers and their god-like plus-ones to assist them. And shit is about to go so wrong." History Before the novel begins, the history behind why the Seven Medals of Sports were created. The war between the Space Gods and the Nine Hells started around six-hundred years ago due to craving ownership of the Ring of Life. In the universe, there are those who believe the Space Gods were in the right for declaring war against the demons, and others that believe that the Nine Hells should control the universe. There are also those who are unsure of how to see it (kind of like religion, how some belief in a god and others who worship the devil, while some rather aren't religious.) The Space Gods are not limited to humans, but are an endless list of different species that gather to talk about the issues of the universe. Sehanine Moonbow runs the meetings with her servant, who she nicknamed Shooting Star (this later turns out to be Mandy) and releases the other gods to walk amongst the normal to see what it's like to be normal. From different perspectives, the idea of the Space Gods can be seen as rather good or bad. While neither is true, the Space Gods live by a motto of not causing violence unless necessary, thus creating the war. Most of the Space Gods became friendly enough with the mortals that they became apart of their everyday lives, from one becoming friends with a pirate and sailing the oceans with him (Lindy) to another serenading the evil through her music (Sam). The Ring of Life contains Tieca, Rosea, Aquea, Suburu, Kondi, and Medielv that rotate and revolve around one invisible line that circles the Missing Stardom, the home of Sehanine's missionary and created a light source (such as how the sun creates light and heat for the Solar System). Most of the population was born on Tieca, and then spread out across the universe to other stars and planets. Those who stayed behind became members of the Space Army to die in Avernus and Dis, two levels in the Nine Hells. Others who did teach how to fight or survive the harsh conditions. The conditions on Tieca are not meant for everyone. Those who try to leave are often convinced that they are needed but may leave if they wish to do so. If they leave, most go to Rosea to stay in the softer conditions from a lack of government and a widespread of a relaxing toxin. Only a small amount of people live there, and most fear what's going to happen during the war. On Aquea, it's 98% water, except for one island called the Missalopen Getaway. While the conditions are much softer than it is on Kondi, goblins surround the streets and those who worship only believe in tougher, chaotic gods. Captain James Reverend if the only leader they truly have, which relies on him coming back every six months to bless those who follow his monarchy in search of a king to join his throne. Going to Suburu, it is mostly peaceful, except for the occasional riots about the wage gap and racism throughout the universe. Parents who escape Tieca's system of fighting take their children to Suburu to earn a good education and help them express themselves with being doctors or lawyers. However, most parents rely on their old wits and refuse to believe new medicines and education systems. Through Suburu goes to Kondi, which is infested with criminals and gangs. Most of those who travel there for pictures do not come back (from kidnapping, sex trafficking, or murder). The only form of government is corrupted due to connections with the Nine Hells and many stay away from the capital for their own safety (the ruling of Amnon Windwolf, the king of Dis who murdered his brother for the crown). Finally, traveling to Medielv is like stepping back in time. There's little interference with technology and everything is through what you discover (hunting, fishing, building). Peace exists through the planet, except for one chaotic force that wants to use it for her own sick ways. Depending on what part of the planet you're on, it's rather forested than shun the beaches or the beaches that shun the forests, more importantly the Banished Forests, which homes the captured tieflings that are tortured daily for information on the war. On a final note, the story begins with a striking event in the middle of the war when the Space Gods aren't paying attention and Avernus gets a head-start to take over Tieca, creating a detonation from the inside and causing it to implode on itself. People flood the streets trying to escape, and, by change, the Westla Swim Team has connections to their space-force, allowing them to flee with two others who they had stumbled upon. Trivia * The Seven Medals is the first completed Dungeons and Dragons campaign the author had officially made. * Originally, the only NPCs were going to be those who everyone met along the way to each planet. However, due to schedules not meeting, most of the swimmers became NPCs. * Every swimmer on the Westla High Swim Team is based off of people in real life. Bardryn, Keisho, Yaycey, Idle, Morgan, Sheila, and Coach Tale and Erielle are all characters owned by the Burnet High School Swim Team. While Anthony is not a swimmer, he is still owned by one of the swimmers on the team. * The first design of the campaign was created on September 24th, 2018, one day after the author's 17th birthday. This evidence is from an art journal full of sketches for the storyline. * The first character to be fully designed from the campaign is Luth Windwolf, who was created on June 7th, 2018. At a summer camp, the author played Dungeons and Dragons with a group of friends and used Luth as her first character. Luth was created to be non-binary (they/them), but also goes by male pronouns (he/him). * The campaign took seven months to finish (from September 2018 to April 2019) and the novel half a year (September 2018 to December 2019). * Sexuality, as well as homophobia, is non-existent in the novel, but the author has made a few statements as to if it did exist, what sexuality each character would be. However, racism and sexism do exist.